


Blaine's Precious

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine One-shots [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves his wedding ring, but there’s someone else's ring he loves even more.</p><p>This is just a short, 424 word drabble inspired by all those gifs and scenes of Blaine toying with his wedding ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's Precious

Wearing a ring is a peculiar and new experience for Blaine. He loves his wedding ring, loves everything about it – the look of it, the smooth feel of it, the weight of it on his finger. He loves what it represents and he never takes it off – not when he showers, not when he cleans, not when he cooks. Kurt raises an eyebrow at that but Blaine is terrified of losing it – because losing that ring would be like losing Kurt, and he’s already done that too many times already.

Blaine hasn’t committed himself to a piece of flair or a fashion statement the way he has to this simple band of gleaming silver tungsten. At times, even his signature bow ties have waned in their importance, but this ring always endures. It’s not even the most expensive wedding ring he could find, but its timeless elegance, its beauty, the way its shine never seems to dull, made it the perfect fit.

He can’t stop himself from touching it. He fiddles with it when he’s trying to decide if he should have a cronut or a muffin with his morning coffee. He spins it on his finger whenever he gets stressed or worried. He taps it in rhythm when he’s arranging musical numbers in his head.

But the wedding ring that Blaine likes touching the most actually isn’t his own.

It’s Kurt’s.

His _husband’s_ ring.

Every time they kiss, Blaine reaches out and grazes Kurt’s ring with his fingertips. When they hold hands, Blaine rubs his thumb over it. When they sleep together, Blaine curls into his husband’s side and puts his hand over Kurt’s, covering his ring as if he’s hiding it away, keeping it safe. But it’s when they make love that Blaine craves touching it the most. When Kurt hovers over him - kissing him, touching him, entering him - Blaine reaches out a trembling hand to find Kurt’s ring, needing to know it’s there on Kurt’s finger, that everything they’ve been through hasn’t been a dream, that _this_ is real. Them being husbands is real. Living together is real. Spending the rest of their lives as a happily married couple is real.

It does take a little bit of time for Blaine to get used to his wedding ring. Sometimes he still stretches out his hand to adjust to the way it settles on the web of skin between his fingers, but he can’t remember what it feels like to not wear it, and he hopes he’ll never have to.

 


End file.
